Feliz aniversario
by Elying-chan21
Summary: One-shot:Naruto intenta que ese se el mejor aniversario de todos para ella preparandole la mejor velada de todas. NaruHina


_**Hola!**_

_bueno espero que disfruten este oneshot, basicamente es sobre como naruto trata de hacer de ese aniversario el mejor de todos para hinata espero que les guste..._

_**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen esto son de Masashi kishimoto (exepto algunos) , la historia es completamente mia_

* * *

**Feliz aniversario**

* * *

Hoy aria que fuera el dia mas especial de todos para ella, tenia que serlo, después de todo era su 2° aniversario y quería que fuera mágico, no sabia por que pero el 2 siempre había sido su numero de la suerte y es por eso que había esperado 2 aniversarios para darle el que quería, quería que todo en ese dia saliera perfecto.

En el primer aniversario le había regalado un lindo collar de perlas, que convino con sus hermosos ojos color perla, el cual desde que se lo dio, su linda esposa jamás se lo quitaba.

En el dia se habia levantado mas termprano de lo habitual y había ido a casa de Sakura.

**Flash back**

-SAKURA-CHAN!- grito Naruto del otro lado de la puerta, mientras la golpeaba dandole fuertes golpes.

-NARUTO BAKA QUE HACES HA ESTAS HORAS AQUÍ NO VEZ QUE ME ACABO DE LEVANTAR!-grito Sakura claramente molesta, dándole un potente golpe en la cabeza dejando al pobre tirado en el suelo, con tremendo chichon en la cabeza.

-lo…lo siento Sakura-chan-dijo mientras se incorporaba sobándose donde había recibido tremendo golpe-pero…quería saber si podias hacerme un favor ´ttebayo-

-si quieres que te preste dinero no lo hare eres el hokague y ni hasi dejas de ser insoportable-hablo ya mas calmada y tallándose el ojo izquierdo aun somnolienta.

-no, no, no es nada de eso…es que yo…es que yo –dijo nervioso pensando en si decirle TODO o solo lo necesario.

-habla que pasa que es lo que quieres-dijo insitandole a que continuara, ya que estaba intrigada, no había visto ha Naruto asi de nervioso desde que resito sus votos matrimoniales en donde el pobre, no podía dejar de tartamudear por lo nervioso que se encontraba.

Ciertamente esa vez le ayudo la risa que le dio el verlo asi de nervioso para que no le recordara tanto lo fatal y triste que se sentía, el echo de que el Naruto héroe de konoha, actual hokague e hijo de minato Namikaze y kushina uzumaki, estuvieran contrayendo nupsias con la heredera Hyuga le dolia, ya que después de haber traido de vuelta a Sasuke, ella se había dado cuenta de que este nunca le correspondería a pesar de sus intentos, ya que este estaba con Ino al final había ganado la rubia y ahora llevaba con Sasuke 1 año de novios.

Después de eso, se dio cuenta que en verdad amaba a Naruto y ahora era Naruto su amor platónico, ya que cuando intento hacer que se detuviera y no se casase, diciéndole que lo amaba y lo quería, el claramente nervioso pero decidió y con palabras claras le había dicho que ya era tarde y que ahora amaba con toda su alma a Hinata Hyuga,claro con palabras mas sutiles, eso la destrozo por completo, pero al final lo acepto y ahora salía con Lee al cual quería mas no amaba, esperando algún dia poder corresponderle como era debido y amando secretamente y deseándole que fuera feliz a el ojiazul.

-bueno...lo que pasa es que quería que te llevaras en unas 2 horas a Hinata-chan a las aguas termales que están aquí en konoha, quiero darle una sorpresa por nuestro segundo aniversario y… necesito que la distraigas en lo que preparo todo-al final se decido por decirle la verdad a medias.

-y… cual es tu sorpresa-pregunto curiosa a la vez que intentaba esconder la tristeza que esas palabras le habían causado ya que le recordaban la fecha en que perdió definitivamente a el rubio.

-eso..eso no es importante…lo importante es que necesito que la distraigas llevándotela mas o menos desde ahorita como a las 8 hasta las 9 de la noche ´ttebayo-dijo pensando que lo mejor seria no decirle la verad ya que si lo hacia, seguramente lo acusaría de pervertido y lo mandaria a volar.

**End flash back.**

Esa mañana después de ir con Sakura, regreso a su casa/mansión, encontrándose con que su Hinata aun no se había levantado, pues apenas eran las 6:30 a.m.

**Flash back**

Abrió la puerta de su casa/mansión, con sumo cuidado, llego hasta la puerta de la habitación que comprtian desde hace ya casi 2 años, y abrió la puerta en total silencio y camino silencioso hasta posarse al lado de la gran cama matrimonial que estaba justo en medio de la gran habitación.

Observo a la doncella, que en esos momentos dormía profundamente. Observo su largo, lacio y negriazulado cabello el cual había crecido y le llegaba mas debajo de el trasero, y ahora unos largos mechones se esparcían por la almoada, su ojos cerrados dejando ver unas largas, gruesas y risadas pestañas, sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas, su nariz pequeña y respingona y sus labios carnosos de un rosa natural los cuales estaban levemente entreabiertos.

Siguió decendieno pasando por su cuello, viendo que incluso dormida ese collar nunca se lo quitaba,y simpre la acompañaba, lo cual le alegraba y llenaba de sobremanera, siguió con su camino deleitando su mirada con lo poco que la fresca sabana blanca de fina seda dejaba ver, adivinando sus curvas debajo de la fresca sabana.

Toco la levemente sonrosada mejilla de la bella durmiente, que llacia acostada en un dulce sueño en su cama, le dio una perfecta y suave caricia, recorrió desde su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello, deleitándose al volver a tocar y disfrutar de esa piel tan blanca como la nieve, la cual se sentía tan suave, bajo mas, bajando con ello un poco la sabana y el leve camisón color cielo que llevaba su mujer, siguio hasta dar con el nacimiento de sus grandes y blancos pechos.

Trago duro, y prefirió apartar la mano antes de que no se pudiera resistir. Por que si sabia que era debil ante esa diosa, la cual proclamaba como suya, tanto que tan sola con verla y sentir su cremosa piel color nívea empezaba a existarse. Se dio un golpe mental ante los inapropiados pensamientos que empezaba a tener.

_Tranquilo ya podras hacerlo luego_-sonrio de lado ante ese pensamiento dándose cuenta una vez mas de que ella era completamente suya, y que podían tenerla y poseerla cuando, donde y como se le diera la gana que lo hicieran.

Asi que, respirando hondo intentando tranquilizarse, se acerco a la poseedora de el byakugan, coloco sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella y acerco sus labios a los de ella probándolos y saboreándolos nuevamente.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos al sentir que era besada, pero al sentir esos labios los cuales reconocería incluso con los ojos cerrados, volvió a cerrarlos y a empezar a corresponderle el beso, moviendo sus labios junto con los de el rubio lentamente.

Al sentir que ella movia los labios, Naruto pudo saber que ya había despertado, asi que se decidió a profundizar el beso, levantándola delicadamente por la cintura y colocando la mano en su nuca, al momento en que ella ponía sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Al separarse por falta de el bendito aire, se miraron a los ojos dedicándole Hinata a este una hermosa sonrisa-ohayo Naruto-kun-este también le dio sus sonrisas estilo Uzumaki las cuales demostraban una perfecta dentadura-ohayo Hinata-chan-contesto este mientras seguían abrazados.

-por que estas levantado tan temprano…normalmente soy yo quien te levanta a ti-dijo recordando que siempre tenia que levantarlo para que se fuera a la torre de el hokague a trabajar junto con Sasuke el cual era como el "asistente" de Naruto aunque el dijiera lo contrario.

Se inclino otra vez hacia ella volviendo a unir sus labios en un fugaz, pero sin dejar de ser un lindo beso-tuve que levantarme temprano, el teme de Sasuke me dijo ayer que me esperaría en la torre para que firmara algo que era importante y que se tenia que entregar hoy ´ttebayo-mintio diciendo una mentira que tenia ensallada desde que iva por las calles de konoha cuando fue con Sakura.

_**End flash back**_

Despues de eso y de que Hinata se aceara y saliera vestida con un lindo vestido en color violeta y unas sandalias blancas se dispusieron a desayunar.

Mientras hablaban amenamente sobre trivialidades, reian y el esperaba a que su pelirrosa amiga llegara para ponerse en marcha y tener todo listo.

_**Flash back**_

Ambos se encontraban comiendo el delicioso desayuno que había preparado Hinata, ya que desde que se había casado con ella probaba lo que era la verdadera comida, preparada resien echa por ella, aunque el ramen seguía siendo su comida favorita, aunque ya no lo comiera tanto como lo asia antes. Y además de eso estaba seguro que el de su esposa era el ramen mas delicioso de todos, claro que esto jamás se lo diría a el viejo Teuchi.

-feliz aniversario Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata con su suave voz y un muy tierno sonrojo.

-feliz aniversario Hinata-chan-dijo Naruto sintiéndose culpable al hacerle creer que no tenia nada para ella ya que Hinata antes de decirle eso le había dado una hermosa billetera de cuero, ya que su monedero en forma de ranita estaba muy desgastado gracias a el paso de los años.

Naruto no supo que mas decir y justo cuando planeaba cambiar de tema se oye el sonido de la puerta al ser tocada con insistencia.

_Haaa… me salvo la campana…_penso Naruto.

-yo abro Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata levantándose de la silla. Caminando hacia la puerta. Al abrirla se sorprendió un poco de ver a Sakura ahí parada con una gran sonrisa inplantada en su rostro.

-ohyao Hinata-chan-hablo Sakura pasando sin permiso, adentrándose a la casa.

-ohayo Sakura-chan-dijo Hinata extrañada por la visita de la pelirosa.

-venia a proponerte que vinieras con migo a un lugar solo nosotras dos en una tarde de chicas…que te parece he?-dijo como niña pequeña tomandola de la mano y estirando un poco de ella para hacerla decir un "si".

-no…no lo se Sakura-chan-hablo dudosa la ojiperla recordando que ese dia era su aniversario y que quería estar todo el dia con Naruto.

-vamos Hinata-chan será divertido-volvio a insistir la pelirrosa.

-vamos Hinata-chan ve-dijo Naruto saliendo de la cocina y apoyando a la pelirosa.

Al escuchar esta y mas insistencias por parte de ellos dos Hinata termino por resignarse y aceptar ir ha esa dichosa tarde de chicas junto con su amiga.

_**End flash back**_

Despues de eso no supo que paso con ellas y menos si, si habían ido a las aguas termales como le dijo a Sakura que lo hiciera.

Asi que limpiando antes de empezar con su plan recoguio los trastes que habían dejado en la mesa cuando desayunaron y empezó a limpiar el lugar con la ayuda de un par de clones mas, mientras que otro de sus clones se iva y compraba todo lo necesario.

Cuando el y sus clones terminaron de limpiar y alistar todo vio y el reloj y se alarmo viendo que eran las 7:54 de la noche, tenia que apresurarse he ir a recoger el pedido que previamente le había echo a el viejo Teuchi, regresar, poner la mesa, ponerle a esta lo que le faltaba con demás arreglos como las velas que previamente había traido uno de sus clones y finalmente arreglarse y esperar pasientemente a su amada.

Paso una hora mas para que tuviera absolutamente todo listo. Asi que viéndose en el espejo de la habitación una vez mas y asegurarse que en dicho lugar estuviera todo perfectamente colocado se diriguio a la sala se sento y la espero pasientemente sabieno que pronto llegaría.

O-O-O-O

Hinata se encontraba caminando rumbo de regreso a su casa había estado toda la tarde junto con Sakura para despues encontrarse con Ino he ir juntas a comprar "ropa" si tan solo le hubiera dicho que clase de ropa seria ahora no se encontraría ruborizada hasta las orejas y se encontraba aun mas ruborizada ya que Ino no le había dejado irse si no se la llevaba puesta.

Si bien había sido un gran dia por estar con sus amigas, no fue para nada, NADA de lo que ella se esperaba en ese dia, ella se había imaguinado algo completamente diferente, se había imaguinado un romantico dia al lado de su amado rubio.

Habandono esos pensamientos al darse cuenta de que en medio de sus pensamientos no se había percatado que ya había llegado justo a su casa/mansión y ahora estaba justo delante de la puerta de su casa. Suspiro Naruto se había comportado un tanto extraño en la mañana empezando por que se levanto temprano y terminando con que le había insistido para que se fuera, tal vez queira estar solo y por eso no ha de estar en su hogar ya que se veía todo apagado adentro.

Con resignación por su extraño dia tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, al momento de hacerlo se encontró con Naruto vestido con una camisa de manga larga en color negro arremangada hasta los codos y con los primeros 2 botones de la camisa abiertos mostrando parte de su pecho, también llevaba puestos unos jeanes de mezclilla y unos zapatos negros el cabello lo llevaba igual que siempre ya que no había podido hacer nada por aplacarlo, se veía increíblemente… sexy, se mordió el labio inferior al ver lo que le provocaba con tan solo verlo y estaba parado justo en frente a unos pasos mas alejado de ella y con unas rosas blancas en la mano.

-lamento no haberte dado tu regalo antes pero necesitaba tiempo para preparar todo esto-le extendió el brazo que tenia libre invitándola a que termine de pasar.

Una vez que tuvo su delicada mano entre la de el, y ella estuvo por completo adentro le dio las rosas y ella solo pudo atinar a coguerlas quedándose parada como si estuviera petreficada, el en cambio se diriguio a la puerta y la cerro con llave cosa que ella ni siquiera noto -espero que tengas ambre por que compre tu comida favorita-dijo coguiendola de la mano y llevándola a el comedor.

-es…es hermoso-dijo al ver el comedor el cual se encontraba con velas blancas encendidas en medio, flores en un jarron… rosas blancas sus favoritas para ser mas específicos y otros adornos mas que le encantaron entre ellos el dulce olor de la comida que tanto le gustaba.

Naruto la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta la silla que estaba a la izquierda de la de el y como buen caballero la ayudo a sentarse para despues hacer el lo mismo.

Giro el rostro hacia la derecha al escuchar un ruido proveniente de la cocina se sorprendió a el ver a otro Naruto salir de la cocina con un plato de ramen en cada lado, para despues colocarlo en frente de cada uno y al ver que detrás de el venia otro mas solo que con una botella de sake en manos y una jarra de vidrio con agua y hielos, ya que el sabia que ella no era de las que tomara mucho y sinceramente el tampoco.

-itadakimasu-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y Hinata paso de estar sumamente nerviosa y en estado de shock a estar muy feliz por la velada tan romantica que Naruto le había preparado.

Asi paso su cena mientras hablaban de trivialidades y Hinata le narro a Naruto todo lo que había echo en la tarde omitiendo el asunto de Ino.

Cuando terminaron de comer el clon regreso y retiro los platos dejando el sake que ya hiba por la mitad siendo Naruto el que mas había tomado pero segia estando cuerdo y en si, a hinata en cambio si le había surito un poco de efecto haciendo que se relajara mucho.

-vienes-pregunto Naruto despues de un rato de una amena platica al tiempo en que se paraba de su aciento y le extendia la mano, esta la coguio en seguida y también se paro.

Siendo levantada en brazos por el para posteriormente el caminar como si nada con ella en brazos, la verdad era que era muy fuerte y si a eso le agregas que la chica no pesara nada, el caminar con ella no era ningún problema camino pasando por la gran sala hasta llegar a las grandes escaleras que daban a el siguiente piso.

Procedió a subirlas aun con una ruborizada Hinata en brazos-Na-Naruto-kun…ha…a..donde-pero paro al oir chitar suavemente a el rubio-descuida…no te lo digue…-dijo finguiendo no recordar y con una hermosa sonrisa-bueno pues te lo digo ahora… tu sorpresa aun no se acaba-dijo lo ultimo en un tono seductor aciendo ruborizar aun mas a la ojiperla al imaguinarse lo que esas palabras significaban.

No dijieron nada mas hasta que Naruto llego a la puerta de su gran habitación y de un no tan fuerte empuje con su pie derecho hizo que esta se abriera y despues procedió a entrar de lado con ella la dejo parada justo en la entrada de la habitación y pudo apreciar que delante de ella se podía ver un camino de petalos de rosas rojas, que ivan desde donde estaba justamente parada hasta llegar a donde empezaba la cama, la cama tenia sabanas blancas y almuadas rojas y justamente en medio de esta había mas petalos de rosas rojas formando un hermoso corazon con ellas.

La habitacion estaba solamente alumbrado por velas en colores rojo y blanco la ventana tenia unas cortinas igual rojas de seda debajo de estas unas blancas que permitían dar paso a la luz de la luna que se colaba por su ventana la cual estaba abierta dejando entrar la suave y refrescantes vrisa de la noche todo estaba perfectamente bien colocado-vamos-dijo mientras tomaba su blanca mano caminando con ella hasta llegar ha el borde de la cama y sentarse en ella ambos muy cerca de el otro.

La ojiperla aun no había podido reaccionar como era debido hasta que sintió los suaves labios de el rubio sobre los suyos.

Entonces saliendo de su ensoñación empezó a corresponderle, empezaron con un beso lento moviendo sus labios despues de un rato en eso Naruto mordió levemente el labio inferior de ella y esta captando el mensaje abrió un poco los labios dándole paso a la lengua de este la cual de inmediato fue por la de ella incitándola a que comenzaran con la danza de las lenguas.

Despues de un rato de ese beso se separaron por la demanda de oxigueno que hicieron sus cuerpos, la ojiperla aun no tomaba el suficiente aire, cuando sintió como Naruto iva hacia su cuello y daba pequeños besos en el que despues se fueron conviritendo en lambidas, supciones, y leves mordidas que seguramente el dia de mañana dejarían moretones pero que resultaban ser tan placenteras para quien en ese momento las estaba resibiendo.

-Na-Naruto-kun...-era todo lo que alcanzaba a decir en medio de gemidos

Ella echo el cuello un poco hacia atrás permitiéndole mas acceso a el despues de un rato en de degustar la suave y balca piel de su cuello el volvió a por sus labios siendo mas demandante y sintiendo ambos como sus cuerpos se empezaban a calentar y a exiguir mas.

Despues de degustar nuevamente sus labios se diriguio a su oreja y llevando su mano derecha hacia uno de sus pechos y darle una suave caricia escuho como esta gemia levemete-te gusta-dijo con la voz ronca debido a lo exitado que se encontraba para despues morder el lóbulo de su oreja causándole asi mas placer a la ojiperla-s-si-contesto completamente indefensa ante esas caricias.

Siguio bajando desde su oreja recorriendo lo largo de su blanco cuello dejando un camino de poca saliva hasta llehar a su hombro izquierdo, diriguio sus manos hasta el bore de cada uno de los tirantes de el hermoso vestido blanco de la ojiperla que en su opinión le quedaba perfecto, pero el la prefería cuando no llebava mas que ese collar de perlas y su anillo de oro con la perla incrustada puestos y el simple echo de pensar que en unos momentos mas la tendría asi y completamente a su merced no hizo mas que exitarlo de sobremanera.

Siguio bajando el dichoso vestido hasta dejarla solo con ropa interiro llevándose una gran sorpresa ya que, que el supiera Hinata no era de las que usaran ropa tan provocadora entonces recordó el favor que le había pedido a Ino despues de que había ido con Sakura.

**Flash back**

Iba caminando rumbo a su casa/mansión pensando en que excusa le daría a Hinata para explicarle por que de el que se levantara tan temprano ya que era casi seguro de que se lo preguntaría.

En eso pasa por la florería de los padres de Ino, y recordando que en una velada romantica no podían faltar las flores entro encontrándose con que Ino estaba atendiendo y pidió las flores favoritas de Hinata, siendo atacado al instante por el bombardeo de preguntas de la rubia, la cual al final le había sacado la verdad quedándose fasinada al imaguinarse a ella misma en una situación asi con Sasuke.

-te ayudare Naruto-dijo decidida mientras este solo se preguntaba _¿aque?_ Y al ver su cara agrego- hare que Hinata-chan lusca espectacular para su gran noche-hablo la rubia.

Asi que no quedándole de otra mas que aceptar ya que sabia que esta no se rendiría hasta que aceptara acepto su ayuda, dándole el dinero de las flores mas otro extra ya que según Ino _"lo necesitaría, para hacer que el botón floresca"._

**End flash back**

Debía admitir que Ino tenia buen gusto penso al ver el sosten negro con encajes blancos en forma de corazones tapando sus grandes y blancos pechos y las bragas negras que conbinaba con el lindo sosten.

Hinata al ver que no dejaba de mirarla intento taparse pero este aparto sus manos y dijo-no te tapes…te vez hermosa-Hinata bajo sus manos aun dudosa y con la cara totalmente roja.

Pensando que mataria a ino en cuanto la viera en eso recordó cuando se encontró a Ino en la calle por "casualidad".

**Flash Back**

Iva caminando rumbo a su casa eran las 7:00 de la tarde he iva de regreso a su casa despues de aver estado durante 12:00 horas con Sakura y no es que se quejara Sakura resulto ser una de sus mejores amigas lo que pasaba era que era demasiado tiempo y ese dia había querido pasárselo con Naruto pero al parecer no se pudo.

-HINATA-CHAN!-detuvo sus pensamientos al ver que le gritaban de una manera muy escandalosa, volteo el rostro encontrándose con la dueña de tan chillona voz viendola correr y pararse ante ella a una agitada y jadeante Ino.

-Ino-chan…que…que ocurre, necesitas algo-dijo amablemente la Hyuga.

-si…si , tu me acompañaras de compras hoy-dijo recuperándose la ojiceleste.

-pe-pero…yo-dijo tratando de librarse de eso he ya que queria regreasr a su a su hogar siendo interrumpida al instante po la rubia.

-pero nada Hinata-chan-dijo no dejando a lugar a alguna negativa por parte de la ojiperla-tu vendrás con migo-dijo tomandola de la mano y llevándola consigo casi a rastras hasta el centro comercial.

Al llegar se sorprendio de la clase de ropa que quería comprar Ino, y se sorprendió aun mas cuando le dijo que ella también se probaría y que también le compraría a ella. Intento negarse mas no lo consiguió esa escandalosa rubia nunca aceptaba un NO por respuesta.

Pasaron alrededor de casi 2 horas en las que ino la tuvo como su muñequita personal que si poniéndole esto o que aquello o que mejor el rosa o el azul.

Al final la rubia había eleguido ese para ella y para ella otro igual pero en color azul cielo y los corazones en color negro, pero la rubia no solo quería eso, si no que le había robado la ropa interior que anterior mente traia puesta diciendole que tenia que llevarse puesta la que habían comprado.

**End flash back**

-naruto-kun…yo…yo no …Ino-chan ella…ella…me obligo…yo no yo no quería-intento hablar tratando de justificarse.

-Ino-chan si que es un genio…he de admitir que tiene muy buen gusto- hablo con la voz ronca y quitándose la camisa negra dejando ver su trabajado pecho y sus marcados sin exaguerar musculos.

Continuo con los zapatos y los pantalones una vez sin esos estorbos, volvió a besar a la ojiperla la cual tenia un gran sonrojo, le encantaba ver como aun despues de las inumerables veces que la había poseído y echo suya esta se seguía ruborizando y conservaba su timides.

Mientras la besaba la volvió a recostar quedando el encima de ella sin llegar a aplastarla besando sus labios pasando por su cuello hasta desviarse al pecho izquierdo besando y lamiendo el peson por encime de la tela sintiendo como este se endurecía todo esto al mismo tiempo en que también le prestaba atención a el pecho derecho y ella de el placer arqueaba levemente la espalda en una muda suplica de sentir mas esas caricias.

Decidió que era suficiente asi que pasando con pequeños besos desde su vientre plano hasta llegar a su centro besándolo por encima de la ropa interior escuchando los suaves gemidos de ella y notando que ya estaba humeda.

Volvió a subir y beso sus labios con ardiente pasión fue por el broche de el sosten mientras ella alzaba un poco la espalda haciéndole mas fácil el quitarlo lo deslizo por sus brazos y retiro liberando totalmente esos grandes pechos. Cogió uno con la mano y lo estrujo mientras que el otro su boca se encargaba de darle un digno tratamiento que consistía en lamber, besar, supsionar y morder levemente su pezón. Cuando creyo que uno tenia ya la suficiente atención por parte de su boca se fue a por el otro y repitió el procedimiento mientras ella no podía hacer mas que gemir.

-haaa…-gimio un poco mas fuerte al sentir como Naruto había bajado una mano hacia su centro de placer introduciendo un dedo en ella y moviéndolo haciéndola gemir mas sonoramente, al sentir como introducía un dedo mas dentro de ella-HAAA…mmm…Na-Naruto-kun-dijo aun mas duerte al sentir como este había puesto la cabeza entre sus piernas he introducía su lengua, haciéndola llegar a finalmente explotar y correrse en la boca de Naruto y este ni tarde ni peresoso se apresuro a no desperdiciar ni una sola gota.

Se reincorporo y la observo con sus mejillas sonrojadas los ojos oscurecidos debido a la pasión y la lujuria que había en ellos, sus labios rojos he inchados por sus exigentes besos, y su pecho subir y bajar tratando de recuperar aire para sus pulmones-feliz aniversario Hinata-chan-dijo obteniendo como respuesta un lindo beso de ella su doncella junto con un-feliz aniversario Naruto-kun-.

Deboro de nuevo sus labios sediento de ellos, en eso Hinata aprovecho y lo abrazo por los hombros para ponerlo debajo de ella, ella también lo aria sentir, le demostraría que ella también podía, además no era justo como se encontraban ella ya no tenia prenda alguna y a el le faltaba quiterle una y lo aria.

Asi que rapídamente y antes de que se diera cuenta lo volteo con toda la fuerza que una kunoichi puede tener y lo coloco debajo de ella quedando este muy sorprendido ante tal acto, ella beso sus labios con ferosiadad, desendio desde su torso dando pequeños besos e introduciendo una mano adentro de su bóxer tomo su miemrbro resibiendo un gruñido por el tacto de la mano de ella rozar su punta.

-haaa…-gimio mas sonoramente al sentir como lo tomaba y empezaba a moverla de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que se irguiera un poco mas.

Cansada de no poder hacer bien su labor debido a el estorboso bóxer decidió quitarlo y hasi lo hiso dejando al descubierto su miembro que se alzaba orgulloso con una gran extensión y grosor a veces se preguntaba _¿como es que algo asi de grande podia entrar en ella y le asia sentir tanto placer?_, volvió a tomarlo volviendo a masajearlo con su suave mano y de un momento a otro y sin que el se lo esperara se lo llebo a la boca asiendo que respingara y diera un sonoro gemido.

-haaa…Hi-hinata…s-si…sigues asi yo…yo-dijo sintiendo que pronto se vendría deteniéndola de la cabeza la levanto y la beso tiernamente en los labios, volvió a darle la vuelta a ella dejándole debajo de el y voviendo a introducir un dedo en su intimidad mientras devoraba uno de sus pechos.

Al sentir que estaba lo suficientemente humeda saco su dedo y entonces colocando su miembro en el centro de ella la penetro empezando con un vaivén lento y profundo-haaa…Naruto-kun-gimio ante el gran placer que sentía, rodeo su cintura con sus piernas tratando de hacer que la penetración fuera mas profunda.

Naruto tomo una de sus piernas y la subió a su hombro mientras la levantaba de las caderas y empezó a darle aun mas rápido y profundo mientras Hinata solo sentía que en cualquier momento se rompería por la mitad.

-s-sigue…-pidio ella-o-onegai…no…no pares-hablo entrecortadamente por el gran placer que le daban sus envestidas.

Naruto la beso nuevamente con un poco de dificultad debido a lo mucho que se mivian amobos por las fuertes embestidas que el daba.

Al sentir el climax cerca incremento aun mas la velociadad haciendo que incluso la cama rechinara.

-NARUTO!-grito Hinata al ser golpeada por el climax.

-Hinata-gruño Naruto al llegar a su propio climax y dejar su semilla dentro de su esposa com ya tantas veces lo había echo, callendo acostado encima de ella sin llegar a dejar caer su peso por completo y aun dentro de ella.

-estas…-dijo tomando aire-estas cansada hinata-chan-pregunto cerca de su oído.

-no…no,estoy cansada-dijo sin saber a que venia esa pregunta.

-PERFECTO!-exclamo Naruto-porque yo aun puedo seguir-volvio a su tono seductor y ronco.

O-O-O-O

Naruto parpadeo varias veces acostumbrándose a la luz de los rayo de el sol que se colaban por su ventana y le daban de lleno en la cara, parpadeo nuevamente hasta que su vista se aclaro entonces volteo y observo a la diosa que dormía recostada en su pecho le acaricio el cabello recordando que la había dejado rendida, y como no despues de hacerlo 6 veces seguidas en todas las posisiones que se imaguino y no es como que ella se ubiera quedado atrás de echo le encanto cuando apenas ivan en el 3 orgasmo y lo habia montado, sonrio de lado al pensar en eso.

-ohayo Hinata-chan-dijo cuando vio que abria los ojos resibiendo una hermsa sonrisa.

-ohayo Naruto-kun-dijo igual.

Se quedaron un rato mas hablando y entonces le conto sobre su plan y como había salido a la perfeccion.

Despues de hablar sobre niminiedades Naruto decidió que era hora de darle el regalo a su esposa por atrasado.

Se levanto de la cama, desnudo causándole un poco de morbo el saber sin qieuiera ver que de seguro ella estaba completamente sonrojada, se dirigui hacia un cajón y de hai saco una cajita rectangular envuelta en un papel azul metalico con un lazo blanco.

Regreso a donde estaba y se sento al lado de Hinata que ya se encontraba sentada-se que tenia que habértela dado antes pero con todo lo que paso el dia de ayer y al noche tan movida que tuvimos no pude-dijo entregándole la caja y viendo el sonrojo que se volvia a posar sobre ella por lo ultimo que había dicho.

-¡es hermosa!-exclamo Hinata suavemente al verla era una pulsera de plata con el símbolo de el clan uzumaki colgando a modo de digue.

-recuerdas cuando te dije que tuve que ir a una aldea y me tarde todo un mes-esta asinto-pues en realidad había ido por eso ´ttebayo-dijo señalando la pulser-le perteneció a mi madre-dijo con una mirada llena de nostalguia.

-Naruto-kun!-exclamo Hinata echándose a sus brazos abrazandolo fuertemente olvidadnose de que seguía desnuda-es hermosa, y no solo eso tiene un valor tan sentimental…yo…yo no creo que sea correcto el que me des algo tan importante-

-NO!-nego con la cabeza-te lo doy a ti por que esa pulsera venia con una carta que claramente decía que se la diera a la mujer que amara…y es mujer eres tu-lo ultimo lo dijo llendo nuevamente a por sus labios-Hinata-chan…que te parecería repetir-dijo con una sonrisa de lado mientras tomaba uno de sus desnudos pechos entre sus manos el cual no podía habarcar.

-haaa…-gimio al sentir su mano sonrojándose al completo.

O-O-O-O

**7 años despues…**

-FLIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HINA-CHAN-girtaron todos los ahí presentes, ya que hoy era el cumpleaños de la pequeña Hinamori Namikaze Hyuga, la hija de el sexto hokague y prima de el líder de los Hyuga era una pequeña copia de Hinata a diferencia de el inconfundible carácter de Naruto y sus hermosos ojos.

Todos sus conocido se encontraban en la mansión Namikaze/Hyuga celebrando el cumpleaños numero 6 de la pequeña.

Entre ellos estaban Sasuke e ino con su pequeño hijo Itachi, un pequeño niño de 4 años idéntico a Sasuke con la única diferencia de que tenia unos hermosos ojos idénticos a los de su madre.

También estaban Tenten y Neji el actual líder de el clan Hyuga ya que Hinata había decidió que el seria el mejor para ese trabajo junto con su pequeña hija Tin-Tin que era idéntica a Tenten incluso en el carácter pero con los ojos de el cal Hyuga.

También habían venido Shikamaru y Temari con su pequeño Shikazu, Sakura y Rock lee que llevaban un año de casados, además de Tsunade, kakashi, Iruka, entre otras de las personas a las que Naruto consideraba como su familia y muchos de los amigos de la pequeña Hinamori.

Naruto sonrio feliz, al fin tenia una hermosa familia con la mujer mas maravillosa de el mundo la cual ahora tenia ya 7 meses de embarzo su familia iva en aumento y llegaría a su meta de tener 5 hijos y si se podía quería mas cada vez estaba mas cerca.

Rodeo a Hinata por la cintura y le dijo un-te amo-susurrado en su oído a lo que esta sonrio se volteo hacia el y le dijo exactamente lo mismo-te amo-en eso llego la pequeña cumpleañera y se situo al lado de ellos enseñándoles el regalo de su tia Ino, el cual era una hermosa muñeca que se parecía mucho a ella obiamente echo a mano. Ino siempre sabia que regalar.

Estaba feliz al fin tenia una hermosa y meravillosa familia, ser el hombre mas feliz de el mundo, estando junto a su familia, sus amigos y su amada esposa que pronto le daría un nuevo hijo…y esperaba mas, iria a por los 5 como que se llamaba Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

* * *

_jejeje, se que me pase en algunas cosas y sinceramente no se como me aiga quedado el lemon ya que es el primero que ago no tenia pensado hacer un fic asi pero una amiga mia me estaba preguntando todo lo relacionado con los fics y no se como terminamos en una apuesta en la que yo tengo que hacer un lemon, espero y les aiga gustado la verdad creo que en esa parte lo que me falto fue dialogo, pero al hacerlo me di cuenta que es extremadamente dificil hacer un buen lemon no se como muchos pueden hacerlo y les queda genil, bueno en fin mandenme sus comentarios y sobre todo criticas diciendo que les parecio y en que creen que debo mejorarXD_

_los invito a pasarse por mi profile y lean mis fics y proyectos me ayudaria mucho si me dijieran si quieren el nuevo que tengo en mente o no es un naruhina._

_hasta luego_

_¿reviews?_


End file.
